A glow discharge mass spectroscope (GDMS) is known as an analyzer for various solid samples such as metals, semiconductors, and insulating materials. Such analyzer is a device that sputters a surface of a solid sample utilizing glow discharge and measures ionized constituent atoms of the solid sample with a mass spectrometer.
The analyzer has a glow discharge system in which, as disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a solid sample is placed so that a surface of the solid sample is exposed within a discharge cell, an inert gas is introduced into the discharge cell to generate glow discharge by which the solid sample is sputtered, and discharged atoms are ionized within the discharge cell, followed by extraction of ionized atoms as ion beams through an opening formed in the discharge cell.